


I Just Wanna Be Mad

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome comes to a conclusion.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 7





	I Just Wanna Be Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, or Terri Clark's 'I Just Wanna Be Mad'.
> 
> Author Note: This one is just a really small Drabble I wrote while listening to Terri Clark's 'I Just Wanna Be Mad'. Sorry it's really small, maybe I'll make another longer one once my muse gives me more ideas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I Just Wanna Be Mad *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and look to where Kagome sat at the kitchen table sipping a steaming cup of coffee, he could practically see the steam of her anger floating off her body. The night before they had got into a fight, neither one wanting to admit defeat. They went to bed without a single word to the other, they had said too much earlier. He slept facing the window, while she slept facing the wall, careful not to touch when they turned.

"Coffee's ready if you want some," she stated without even looking in his direction.

She had her papers from her work spread out over the table. She had been up since 5 thinking about Seashoumaru and herself. They'd been married 7 years now, though some days seemed like 21, and he could still infuriate her at times to the point of insanity.

Her eyes narrowed when she felt his claw start to run through her hair, "come now Kagome, don't be so stubborn. Though it looks quite cute on you."

She knocked his claw away as she stood gathering her papers trying not to smile, "I'm still mad at you buster." She caught the heated look in his eyes that he always got when her anger seemed to turn him on more. But she was still mad at him and wasn't ready to make up or even get around to 'that'.

"I have to get to work," she said as she walked past him grabbing her purse and heading for the door. She went out the door without giving him a goodbye kiss.

Hopping into her blue sedan she headed for work, her left arm leaning against the window seal as the cool morning breeze drifted through her hair. She knew that Sesshoumaru would be worried , but she still believed that he was wrong and she was right. Though she knew she would probably end up giving in, in the end. She had came to a conclusion that morning, she would never leave him, she would never stray, her love for him would never change. She just wanted to be 'mad for awhile'.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ja Ne *~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~


End file.
